


[Podfic] Unexpected by dazzledfirestar

by sk_lee



Category: Marvel 616, Secret Avengers
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Explicit Language, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if they needed another reason to hate AIM...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Unexpected by dazzledfirestar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297930) by [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar). 



> Recorded for SHIELD Daddies Day 2014.

**64k MP3, 3.83 MB, 04:34**

**Download @ Divshare :[HERE](http://www.divshare.com/download/25712177-26d)**

 


End file.
